Transformers:The Beginning
by DemonicTwizzler
Summary: A trio of friends stumble upon the discovery of their lives. A race of supersized humonoid robots. Will the knowledge of their robotic guardians bring them together or tear them apart? Based on the 2007 movie. BumblebeexOC, JazzxOC, IronhidexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back, with a totally new fanfic. :) **

**I don't own Transformers. Wish I did but I don't.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I sighed, drumming my fingers against the desk that I was currently occupying. I glanced at the clock for the millionth time, carefully taking note of the time. 11:59 pm. I heaved another sigh and thumped my head against the desk repeatedly. I peeked from the corner of my eye and yelped leaping from my feet.

12 o' clock.

"I'm finally 18. Time to get out of this hell hole."

I put my backpack on and strode to the window. I carefully clambered out of it and stood on the ledge. I made a leap to the garden dais and glanced to the street to see my two friends Tori and Reese leaning against her car.

I balanced on the dais for a moment and jumped off. I crouched when I landed absorbing the shock. I made a dash for the car.

"Bah! Freedom!" I exclaimed clambering into the car.

Tori laughed. "I bet you're glad to be out of that place."

"Ugh, you can't imagine." I said with a slight grimace.

Reese turned to give me a grin. "Ready to go get your very own car?"

"You bet!"

It took a while to get to Tori and Reese's house. I hopped out of the car and grabbed my backpack.

"I've got a surprise for you." Tori said opening the door after rummaging around for her keys.

"What? Is it brownies?" I asked clasping my hands in front of me.

"Well that's part of it." She dragged me down the hall and down to the basement. Reese chuckled behind us.

"Well?"

I gaped at the sight before me. Tori had cleared out her entire basement. She had taken all the tools and gadgets that I made and set them up. There was an entire wall devoted to just hand held weapons that I made. There was a table set up for gadgets that I had yet to complete.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much!" I said pulling them into a fierce hug.

"No problem. Happy Birthday Chick-a-dee." They replied. "Now let's get some sleep if we wanna go get your car." Reese said.

I went to my designated bedroom and tossed my bag on the floor and flopped into bed.

A few hours later I awoke to the sounds and smells of breakfast being made. I showered and changed and drifted downstairs and into a seat.

Tori grinned and set a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of me.

"You never miss a meal. Do you?" She said laughing.

"Nope." I managed around a bit of toast.

We piled into her car and drove to a dealership near her house.

'Bolivia's.' I thought to myself. 'Eh it's worth a shot.'

I stepped out of the car and fluttered around for a moment before speeding off in a random direction, completely ignoring the guy in a clown costume.

"Looking for a car ladies?" The owner, a man by the name of Bobby B., asked.

"Uhm, well yes. Our younger friend is." She said gesturing to me. I glanced at a beat up yellow Bug and scoffed. I turned away and went through the row of cars. The cars looked as if they had seen it all.

At the sound of an engine, I whipped back around to look at a car that I must have overlooked. A yellow Camero with two black racing stripes. It looked like tender love and car and a bit of elbow grease but other than that, it was a beaut. I walked around the car running the tips of my fingers over it.

'Whoa did it just shudder?' I thought and then shook my head at the silly notion.

I eased the door open and slid inside.

"Hello gorgeous. What's a beauty like you doing in a place like this?" I murmured touching the steering wheel. 'Huh, what's this?'

On the center of the steering wheel where the Chevy insignia usually was, there was a completely different logo. I brushed my thumb across it a few times and revealed it. A face of sorts.

"That's strange." I said aloud.

"Oh girl, this is a beauty." Tori said by my ear. I jumped at the sound and looked up at her sheepishly. She leaned in the car against the window frame and chuckled at my expression.

"Someone looks as if they had been shot by Cupid's arrow." Reese said.

I giggled. "I think...I'm in love."

There it was again! My car was definantly shuddering.

I laughed to myself. I was already calling it "my car."

"Hmm, that's strange. I've never seen this one before." Bobby said leaning against the car in a way that greatly annoyed me.

"Hey! Manny!" He yelled.

A Hispanic man stepped into my view in a blue jumpsuit.

"What?"

"Have you seen this car before?"

"No, I haven't! It's loco!"

"Don't you go Ricky Ricardo on me!" Bobby said leaning towards the car again.

"How much for this one?" I asked, stroking the steering with a finger.

"Well considering the semi-classic nature of the car and the slick wheels, and the custom paint job-"

"Yeah, but it's faded." I interjected.

"Yeah, but it's custom." He retorted.

"It's custom faded?" I questioned tilting my head to the side.'

It's your first car, I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five grand."

"But I only have four grand..."

"C'mon get out of the car, here I have a nice Fiesta with racing stripes."

"I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes." I said getting out of the car.

As I opened the door and closed it the door on the passenger side popped open, wedging Bobby into the car next to us.

He slid out promising to get Manny to hammer out the dent.

"Now down here, we have some nicer cars."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, when the radio in the yellow Camero switched on. It shifted frequencies and the windows in every other car in the lot shattered. Bobby stood looking around with a horrified expression on his face.

"Fo-fo-four thousand!"

"I like you." I said quietly to the car patting the roof. It whirred, in what I imagined to be a satisfied sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Chapter 2, up and running! :) I don't own Transformers. If I did...it would not end well for Starscream...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I drove myself home in Bumblebee. Yes, I call him Bumblebee. It's fitting. Not only is he black and yellow, but he had a air freshener in the shape of a bee that read "Bee-yotch".

I parked in Tori's garage and gently closed Bee's door.

"Have fun spending a little quality time with Bee? Reese asked when I appeared in the kitchen.

"Sure did. As a matter of fact I'm about to go spend more time with Bee." I said grabbing an apple and heading back down to the basement. I stopped and stared at the table with my unfinished gadgets.

"What to do, what to do?" I asked myself aloud._ 'Wash Bee or finish some work?'_ I was torn between my two loves.

I decided to wash Bee. Inventing could come later. I leaned against Bee and finished off the apple. Then I got to work washing Bee. I hummed to myself and eventually broke into song.

"Workin' at the carwash

wooooahhhh!"

The radio switched on and that exact song started playing.

"Freaky...but I can dig it." I said laughing.

I dried Bee off and waxed him down. Grinning at my handiwork, I trotted into the house, but not before blowing Bee a kiss.

I sat down at my desk and pulled a mini canon towards myself. It was made from a Gold n' Hot hair dryer. The purpose was to destroy matter on a molecular level. So far I was able to only scramble the molecules, which could potentially cause more problems than it fixed.

I sighed. For now I would call it a prototype. If only I could figure out a source of energy concentrated enough to actually destroy molecules. The current source was just too unstable.

I picked myself up and walked upstairs.

"Make any progress with your lover?" Reese asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, you look pretty exhausted." Tori said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

I snorted and bit into a brownie.

Tori made Alfredo for dinner and I went to bed immediately afterwards.

I jerked awake at the sound of a car's engine revving. I looked at my dresser and saw that my keys were sitting on it.

"Oh good. Bee must be going for a morning drive." I said laying back down.

"Wait...Bee!" I flipped out of bed and onto the floor and snatched an infrared heat sensor scope off of my dresser and held it to my eye. I switched it to long distance and nearly dropped it in surprise.

There was no one in the car.

"Tori! Reese! Wake up!" I said throwing on my sneakers.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Reese asked as they appeared in the doorway.

"Bee just drove off!" I yelled. I rocketed downstairs and grabbed Tori's car keys. They were seconds behind me. I pointed her in the right direction and we took off.

"What do you mean Bee drove off?" She asked as she made a particularly nasty turn around a corner and we came to a junkyard. I hauled ass out of the car.

"I mean I have Bee's car keys, so that means someone hot wired him, but there was noone in the car."

When they gave me a questioning look I answered.

"Infrared scope." I said simply.

I saw a strange light shining in the sky that looked an awful lot like the sign on Bumblebee's steering wheel.

We ducked behind a pile of scraps formerly known as a car. I stared transfixed at the light until I realized it had a source not far from us. I traced the beam of light and my jaw dropped.

My car was standing. Like some crazy enormous futuristic mecha.

"You guys see that right?" I said gazing at Bumblebee.

"Mmhmm." They murmured. I dragged them closer.

"Alex! What are you doing?" Reese asked in a frightened tone.

I chose not to answer and I crouched down staring up at Bumblebee.

_Crash!_

"Whoops..." Tori said sheepishly. I stared at the cylinders she'd knocked over and held my breath. I looked back to Bumblebee only to find him staring back at me-er...us rather. He looked rather concerned.

I stood, wondering if I should run over to him and demand to know what he was doing.

'_Pfft, who am I kidding. That's a twenty foot tall robot.' _

"Uhm, Alex..." Reese started.

"Not now, Reese. I'm thinking." I said preoccupied at the moment.

"Uh...Alex." Reese tried again.

"Not now."

"Alex!" Tori yelled.

"What?"

They both pointed to the left of me, fear etched into every part of their beings. I slowly turned to look over my shoulder to see a police car that had not been there 30 seconds ago.

It revved its engine and shot forward nearly hitting us, then it began transforming before our very eyes.

"3...2...1...AAAHHHHH!" We yelled as it growled and lunged for us. We hauled major ass back to the car.

"Come back kiddies." The giant evil robot said. "Be my cute little pets!"

"Over my dead body!" I yelled bravely.

"Don't say that!" Tori said whacking me over the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Hey where'd you get that?" I asked rubbing my head.

"eBay."

"Huh...they must have some kind of new speedy delivery." I said pausing to take a drink.

"Wait...where'd you get that?" Tori asked pointing to my limited edition Transformers sports bottle.

"eBay." I said simply.

"Really 'cause-"

"Quit being irrelevant and run!" Reese screamed.

The chase continued. We made it back to the car.

"Oh no you don't." The robot pursuing us said.

He lifted Tori's car and threw it.

"Dude, what's your damage?" Tori yelled.

Just as we were about to get crushed, a familiar yellow Camaro drove straight into the robots legs and successfully tripped him.

We backed away quickly and watched the robot death match.

"Go Bumblebee!" I cheered.

"That's it cheer for your boyfriend. Who might just kill us later. Bright idea Alex." Tori said sarcastically.

Reese looked thoughtful. "I don't think Bee is going to harm us." She said.

Tori fell silent not wanting to get into it.

Just as Bee was gaining the upper hand, a much smaller silver robot detached himself from the larger robot.

It let out a devilish laugh and ran towards us. We started running in the opposite direction, but it tackled Reese. She let out a shriek and I tackled the little beast back.

Tori had suddenly vanished.

We were holding our own against the little demon when the sound of a saw starting up made us pause.

Tori came rushing at us like a bat out of hell with a hand saw. She quickly hacked the mini 'bot into bite-sized pieces and Reese kicked the head like a pro football player.

"Nice." I said.

_Thud!_

We turned back to see Bumblebee standing over the dead robotic alien. He placed his hands on his hips and looked down at us expectantly.

"Can you talk?" Reese asked.

[XM satellite radio...digital cable brings you...broadcasting system...]

I laughed. "So you talk through the radio."

[Thank you, you're beautiful, you're wonderful.] He 'said' as he clapped and pointed to me.

"So what the heck was all of that just now?" Tori asked gesturing wildly, referring to the light and the giant robot fight.

Bee pointed skyward. [Message from Starfleet, Captain...through the inanimate vastness of space...angels will reign down like visitors from heaven. Hallelujah!] I laughed. The combination of voices was too much.

"So you're like an alien?" Reese asked.

Bee simply pointed at her and began to transform into car form. The door popped open.

[Anymore questions you'd like like to ask?]

I slid into the seat and paused hovering near the drivers seat.

"Uh, Bee?" I questioned.

He snorted. [You never had to ask before.]

"Yeah well, I also didn't know my car was actually a living intergalactic crime fighter."

He chuckled as I settled into the seat and Reese and Tori followed suit.

[Now I suppose I should get you kids home...I'll come back for you.]

"What? You're leaving again?" I asked panicking.

Bee said nothing, just whirred. Tori looked up from where she had been staring at Bee's disco ball ornament.

"What I don't understand is, if he's some super advanced robot, why does he change back into this piece of crap Camero."

I facepalmed as Bumblebee skidded to a stop and let us out. Then he pulled off. Some guy yelled at us, but I ignored him.

"See Tori that ain't gonna work...Bee's sensitive! $4000 just drove off..."

We stood around awkwardly, not sure what to do when the purr of an engine made us whirl around.

"No way..." We said in unison. In front of us sat a new 2011 Chevy Camaro.

We looked at each other for a brief instant and scurried into the seats. I slid into the driver's side and Bee took off.

I bit my lip. "Dude my car is _hot_." Tori and Reese looked at me for a moment and burst out laughing. The radio switched over and started playing This is why I'm hot by MIMS. I was silent for a moment before I burst into laughter.

"Great my car turns out to be a robotic space alien _with _a sense of humor."

Everyone laughed again.

Bee pulled up at Tori's house and they went inside. I hesitated and sat in the car.

[Something on your mind?] Bee asked as I opened the door.

"No...no. Just...be careful. Okay Bee?" I said as I stepped out.

He whirred in response and pulled off as I entered the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is so short and uneventful. I'm tossing around ideas as I go and I needed to end it where I did. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The following day I was restless. I sat on the back of the couch twiddling my thumbs. I sighed and watched my hair flop with the sudden gust.

"Would you please quit moping about! You're even depressing me!" Tori yelled at me.

I toppled off the back of the couch. One of them flipped on the tv.

I sighed and headed downstairs to my "lab". I immersed myself in work. Before I knew it night had fallen. I dragged my sorry butt back to the living room to find Tori and Reese in the same spots on the couch.

I realized they were watching a news broadcast. Some guy was talking about how something fell and crushed his bike. Another guy said he saw them fall from the sky like some weird alien pods. A third one said he saw them in his dreams and that the aliens had made contact with him. I paused and stared at the screen.

"Hey you guys don't think-" I was cut off by the sound of a horn.

"Bee!" I yelled and dashed out the door.

Tori and Reese followed moments later.

We piled into Bee and he took off. I'm quite sure he was doing more than the legal limit but I made no comment. He pulled into a dark alleyway.

We got out cautiously. I squinted into the dark and suddenly four sets of headlights pulled in.

I tilted my head. A Peterbuilt Semi, a GMC Topkick, a Search and Rescue Hummer H2 and a Pontiac Solstice pulled up.

Behind us I was aware that Bumble was transforming. So did the other 'Bots. The Peterbuilt towered over us. He was much taller than Bee.

He crouched down over us.

"Are you Alexandra Lauren Dales, Victoria Michelle Peters, and Reese Ashley Michelson?"

"Uh...yes." We answered looking at each other.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from planet Cybertron.

"You may call us Autobots for short." Said the other yellow robot standing by his side.

"Autobots?" I said uncertainly, trying it out. I grinned.

"What's crackin', lil' bitches?" Said a smaller silver robot. He flipped in midair and posed

"My first lieutenant. Designation Jazz." Optimus said as introduction.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." He kicks back and reclines on a car like a it's a La-Z-Boy.

I feel my left eye twitch.

Tori shoots him a glare.

"It is _very _impolite to call humans _bitches_ especially females." She said icily.

Jazz looked taken aback.

"Sorry about that. Thanks for the heads up."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let me have to tell you again." She said turning away.

I snickered. This was gonna' be fun!

"Uh...excuse me. Optimus? How'd he learn to talk like that?" Reese asked.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." He said. He gestured to the large robot on his other side.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

"You feeling lucky punks?" He says with a growl, brandishing two twin canons that fired up immediately.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus said calmly.

"Just kidding...I just wanted to show them my canons."

My jaw dropped. "How...what...when? Cool!" I stuttered out.

Ironhide, Reese and Tori looked at me like I'd grown another head.

I walked closer and gazed up at him.

"Wow, you must constantly keep those at a high temperature for them to be able to fire up so rapidly. Not to mention the alloy your body must be made of to withstand the constant heat." I said in an awestruck voice.

Ironhide laughed as he put away the canons. "You know what I like her! The Guardians chose well!" He exclaimed.

I opened my mouth to question him when I heard Bee make an annoyed sound. I looked up at him but he made no other move or sound. I was completely sidetracked. Though I didn't miss the significant glance that Ironhide and Jazz exchanged.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus said gesturing to the yellow robot next to him, who began sniffing the air.

"The two older female's adrenaline levels suggest they are experiencing the primitive fight or flight reaction." He said. Sure enough Reese was trembling and holding on to Tori's arm.

I snickered, but his eyes-er optics focused on me.

"And the youngest female is barely old enough to mate."

I squeaked indignantly. It was Tori and Reese's turn to laugh at my expense.

"I'll have you know I meet the physical and mental standards of an adult in our culture." I said with much fist shaking at Ratchet.

"Not so much the mental." Tori said aloud.

I shot her a death glare.

"You already know you're guardian, Bumblebee."

"Well you named him right..." Reese said with a smile.

"Bumblebee, you're my guardian eh?" I said looking up at him.

[Check to the rep, yep/second to none] He assumed a boxer pose and punch at the air.

I giggled. He looked down at me and winked.

"I'm still working on his vocal processors. They were damaged in battle," Ratchet said aiming a red laser at Bee's throat making him cough.

'Bee has such an adorable cough!' I thought to myself.

I slapped myself mentally.

"Now on to more pressing issues." Optimus said. "We are here to find the Allspark, before Megatron."

"Megatron?" Tori asked.

"Allspark?" I added.

He pressed a spot on his temple and a hologram appeared and expanded until it was all I could see. I stepped back onto Bee and stood on his foot.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the Allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth. Fortunately, he hasn't the exact coordinates."

He ended the transmission of the realistic hologram and looked down at us.

I stared back with what could only be described as perplexed.

"Well that's all well and fine, but what does that have to do with us?" I asked.

If robots could smile then Optimus did just that.

"Why, you are the 'Chosen Ones'." He said simply.

"Chosen? By who? You guys?" Reese asked.

"No, by the Primes. Past leaders by the Autobot faction." He responded. He rose to his full height.

"Now will you three, Reese, Tori, and Alex rise and accept your destiny's."

Reese and Tori paused to look at each other.

I stepped forward without hesitation. "Yes."

He nodded and the robots all began to transform as if on cue.

We climbed into Bumblebee and drove home, each lost in our own thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hopefully this chapter answers questions you may have. :) I'm already thinking about how the ending will go. Maybe a sort of Spin-off to get the other relationships going. Well you'll see what I mean. Enjoy! Oh and Thank you to all who reviewed the story thus far. Feedback means a lot because I'm writing the story as I go along.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_Loud sounds aroused me from my sleep. I stepped out into the hallway and glanced to the left and right as if I were crossing the street. _

_When I saw no one I ventured down the hall. It became eerily quiet. I opened one door. Nothing. I ran across the hall and opened the opposite door. Again nothing. I ran down the hall throwing doors open and becoming increasingly frantic. I could feel my heart pounding. I could hear my blood rush as the state of panic arose._

_A door at the end of the hall was left ajar. Light from the room spilled into the hall._

_'_Why had I not noticed it before?_' I thought as I rushed toward it._

_I threw the door open and stood in the doorway in shock and horror. _

_"Mom! Dad!" I screamed. I ran to them already knowing that any thing I tried would be futile. Blood pooled on the floor under their bodies. I whimpered scooting closer._

_"It's okay Sweetie. We're only protecting you." My mom said reaching up to cup my cheek. _

_"One day you will do great things for our undeserving world. We love you. You are our Chosen one." My dad said smiling. _

_A violent coughing fit over took him and then he was still._

_"Dad? Dad? Mom?" I sobbed pitifully._

_"There she is!" A man said from the doorway. He and the rest of his group were clad in black clothing. A strange face-like symbol adorned their chests._

_"I love you mom, dad." Was my last fleeting, conscious thought as they bore down on me._

* * *

><p>I jerked awake, gasping for air. Why was I suddenly remembering this? It happened so long ago.<p>

I glanced at my clock. 3:09.

Pulling myself into a sitting position, I clutched my head and waited for the shaking to stop. When it finally did, I realized I did not want to be alone.

Reese and Tori were both asleep no doubt, so I decided to talk to the one perso-robot that I could at this hour.

I crept down the stairs with my blanket gathered around me. I reached the last stair when a lone thought occurred to me.

My parents knew what and who I was.

The word choice my dad had given me in his dying breath had been no coincidence. They _knew _about the Autobots and Decpticons. I was willing to bet that the strange malevolent faces on the chests of the angry men were the symbol of the Decepticons.

The thoughts left me gasping on the stairs.

It took a moment to calm myself before continuing on to the garage.

I stepped out and closed the door gently behind me. If Bee was surprised to see me he didn't show it. He whirred in acknowledgment. I opened the door and settled into the drivers side.

[What?...Not going to ask the Captain for Permission?] Bee said obviously joking.

"Bee, do the Decepticons use humans as spies or anything?" I asked.

He immediately picked up on my mood.

[Heard from Captain...That was a big possibility. Though we have no solid proof...Do you know something we don't?]

I frowned and pulled my knees up and rested my chin on them.

Bee changed tactics.

[Al...Why are you so alone?]

"I'm not alone. I have Reese and Tori." I said defensively.

[That's not what I meant and you know it...Where are your parents?]

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"They're gone. Dead. Killed by the Decepticons it would seem."

If Bee could gasp, now would be an opportune moment to do so.

I began to relate my tale to him.

"I recently came of age and was able to leave a facility known as an orphanage." I paused while he looked up the history of orphanages. He shuddered.

"Not all of them are bad, but that's besides the point. I was put in the orphanage a week after my thirteenth birthday. My parents were attacked in our house. I found them. My parents dying message was that they loved me and I would do great things because I was the Chosen One."

[Leader told them...of your role in the war...Never expected the other side to know too...You sure it was them?]

"Yeah. Hang on." I said getting out, as Bee transformed carefully in the limited space. I grabbed the pad I use for sketching concepts and a pen. I drew the symbol as I saw it on the men's chests.

I held the pad up to Bee. "Decepticons, right?"

[Oh yeah...That's them alright.]

He set his hand on the ground palm up in front of me. I took as an invitation and climbed on. He carefully lifted me to eye level.

[Are you...afraid?]

"Of what might happen? Yes. I don't need any more people I care about getting hurt."

[I hope that includes...robots.]

"Duh Bee. You're a person aren't you? Just a larger, metal and much more durable person, but a person nonetheless."

[You are...a strange...human girl.]

"I've been told."

He cradled me to his chest. [We will protect you.]

I grinned. "Thanks Bee."

[Stay still.]

He began to transform with me still in the palm of his hand. I gazed about as the mechanisms slid apart and locked into place.

"That was cool."

[You, young lady need your rest.]

"Yes, father." I said mockingly.

[Is that what this relationship is?] He replied making the seat recline.

I smacked his dashboard gently.

"I wasn't aware _this _was a relationship."

[Ah, touché.]

* * *

><p>The next morning if Tori and Reese were surprised that I made my entrance from the garage, complete with blanket, bare feet and a bedhead they didn't voice it.<p>

"French toast?" Reese asked as she flipped some in the pan.

"Shower first."

I wandered into the garage, to see Bee.

[Goooood morning!] He said in a singsong voice.

"It's 3 in the afternoon."

[Your point?]

"Ah, touché."

[Leaving now...important meeting...with Leader.]

I patted his hood. "Hurry back Bee."

He honked as he pulled out of the garage and onto the road.

"Did Bee just leave?" Tori asked.

"Mmhmm. Important leader stuff...and whatnot."

We sat around biding our time watching TV, when there came a knock on the door. I got up to answer when the knocking became faster and louder. I frowned and peeked out the window. A bunch of black SUV's and other government issued cars littered our yard. I opened the door.

"Alexandra Lauren Dales, Victoria Michelle Peters, and Reese Ashley Michelson?"

"Uhm...yes." We answered, a strange sense of foreboding and dejá vú enveloped the atmosphere.

"Do you three pretty little girls know anything about aliens?" He asked.

We looked at each other. "Do you expect us to seriously answer that?" I asked.

"Who in the hell believes in Aliens anymore." Tori said.

"Now the re-birthing of the dinosaurs is where it's at." I said.

I could see Tori and Reese holding back a laugh.

"Go ahead and laugh it up." He sneered and gestured to one of his colleagues.

The man held some sort of a device up and it started beeping wildly.

"Tag em' and bag em' boys."

We were tackled to the floor. I wrestled out of the guys grip only to be tackled again. I grabbed my Go Bag that I kept by the door in case of a Zombie Apocalypse in the confusion.

We were thrown in the back of an SUV and carted out of there.

* * *

><p><strong>They should know better than to take the children xD A bit of fluff from Bee and Alex. Hope you liked! R &amp;&amp; R! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Independance day Comrades! :) So I'm pushing to finish this before I ship out for Army BCT and sadly I'm almost finished. I was thinking of doing like a random spin-off that has nothing to do with the movies...Speaking of the movies...I STILL HAVEN'T SEEN TRANSFORMERS: DARK SIDE OF THE MOON! Fail. Well, enjoy.<strong>

We sat in the back of the SUV staring hatefully at the man who seemed to be the leader of this whole showboating crowd.

"Soooo... Simmons is it?" I asked.

"That's _Agent _Simmons to you." He said sneering.

"Yeah...I don't respect authority." I said simply. He rolled his eyes.

"So are you girls going to tell us what you know? We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

We snickered.

He leapt from his seat and grabbed my jaw.

"You think this is a game! Will you still be laughing when the aliens take your Barbies and training bras and burn them to a crisp?"

"Barbies and training br-What is with you people and your insinuations? I'll have you know, I'm almost an adult!"

"Almost being the keyword, Baby Face."

"...Gah!" I lashed out kicking him in the chest. Idiot forgot to tie my legs.

He raised his hand as if to strike me.

"Don't you dare." Tori said quickly grabbing him by the wrist. She looked very intimidating with her dark hair falling into her eyes. Her piercing blue eyes glared at him.

"I'd do as she says." I said.

"How did you get free?" He asked looking bewildered.

She held up her handcuffs. "Seven years of juvy."

"You see this?" He said holding badge. "This is a do-what-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge."

Bright lights made me look up and I wanted to facepalm and shout for joy simultaneously.

"Er Agent Simmons...perhaps you should turn-" Reese started.

"No shut up. Now, I have friends in high places." He said.

The SUV came to a violent shuddering stop as it slammed into a giant metallic foot.

The car was lifted clear off the ground by its roof. I watched the gigantic fingers curl and then I let out a shriek as the body of the car was ripped from the roof by gravity. I laughed.

"Well Simmons, we have friends in even higher places." I said with an impish grin.

"Taking the children was a bad idea." Optimus said.

"I'll say. These cuffs are chaffing." Reese grumbled.

"Oh here, I got you."Tori said and she removed our cuffs and clamored out of the SUV and stood near our robotic friends.

I looked up to see Bee push something near what would his pelvic area. Something red popped out and hit Simmons in the head. Then he proceeded to pee on him.

I choked out a laugh.

"Bumblebee stop lubricating on the man." Optimus scolded.

I laughed again.

"Nice Bee, nice." We fist bumped (carefully).

I saw Ironhide crouch down and lift Reese carefully off the ground.

"Your wrists look a little raw. Do they hurt?" He asked peering at her.

"Not really." She asked smiling a bit.

"You think this is all a joke? You're fraternizing with dangerous aliens that need to be stopped before-"

"Don't you talk about them like that! They've been doing nothing but saving our butts-"

"You don't know that!"

"Don't you yell at her!" Tori snarled standing between us protectively with her hands on her hips.

"Whoa lil' lady. Let's tone down the badass-ness." Jazz said lifting her up.

Bee crouched down beside me and growled aggressively at Simmons, before scooping me up.

"Now we need to get out of here." Jazz said and we took off.

I watched as Bee transformed on the fly. I cringed slightly when he slammed into the ground and took off at top speed.

"Are you worried about Bee?" Optimus asked as we ran.

"Yes." I said nervously.

"Don't be. Bumblebee is a fine, strong warrior."

"Right." I said halfheartedly.

Suddenly we were alerted to the presence of more Sector Seven agents, by the bright flashing lights.

Optimus swerved and lodged himself on the underside of a bridge, out of the way of the lights so we wouldn't be seen.

"You're pretty stealthy for giant robot." I said.

No sooner had the words left my mouth, Tori slipped and fell. Right off of Optimus' shoulder. I lurched forward and made a wild grab for her. The good news is I caught her. The bad news is the movement caused me to topple after her.

Somehow Reese caught me by the ankle. We swayed in the wind for a moment before I became aware of an excruciating pain in my scalp. My hair was trapped in my and Tori's grasp. I sighed. I could _hear _my hair follicles being ripped out. As if she knew what I was thinking, she spoke.

"Your hair is really glossy and soft today."

"I deep conditioned it. Now if only this weren't a life or death situation."

I felt Reese's grip slip as we slid a few inches toward death.

"Reese you better hold on like our lives depend on it!" I yelled.

"They kinda do.." She replied.

"My point exactly."

Two ironic things occurred at precisely this moment.

One-Optimus told us to hold on.

Two-Reese lost her grip.

We plummeted towards the ground, and Optimus tried to intercept our deathly face-plants with his foot. It failed, and ended with a robotic bruise to my kidney.

"Damn you gravity! Why do you betray me so!" I screamed as I flailed wildly in midair.

Suddenly I slammed into a giant metal palm. My backpack hit me painfully between the shoulder blades. I looked up to see Bee holding us up.

"Oh thank God Bee!" I yelled. He set us down and gave us a nudge to start running. We ran along the side of the bridge and kept going as the Sector Seven people pulled up. I assumed Bee was planning to transform and drive off. I looked over my shoulder to see him on the ground with people spraying a chemical on him.

"Hey!" I shouted. I doubled back and tackled one of the guys in the weird suits. I realized they were spraying Bee with liquid nitrogen. I falcon kicked another guy and snatched his gun and sprayed him.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" I screamed waving my hands.

I saw Reese wallop a guy in the face and Tori snatched a gun away from another guy.

Bee whirred in pain.

"Gahhhhh!" I whipped my backpack off and rummaged around in it.

Just as my hand closed around cold hard metal, something struck me in the back of the head.

The last thing I heard was Reese and Tori yelling my name.


	6. Chapter 6

** Before this chapter begins I've got a few things to address. I've gotten a complaint that I'm copy writing lines from the movie. To this I say duh. I was originally going to add a citation but 1) I didn't think anyone cared enough to point it out. 2) If I did a citation before the end of that means I'd have to do it for every page for the sake of consistency. 3) Well I'm just going to do it at the end.**

** To The Fox Familiar and everyone else who has an issue with the story thus far. You complain that the story has no twist and that I'm a plagiarizing thief. How about you WAIT until the end of the story. You accuse me of being unoriginal. Well, that was pretty much the point of the story. It's a What-If scenario. If you want originality maybe you shouldn't look for it here. Although I might add, you might be interested in my next project To Each Their Own another Transformers fanfic. Unfortunately I haven't the slightest idea of when I will start posting.**

** To fans of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker...Hint hint nudge nudge. :)**

** purple-starburst Your comments make my day. Seriously.**

** teiaramogami Agreed. I just saw it. Carly is the most useless character ever. I want Mikaela back! **

** Sorry everyone my little spiel is over. You can resume daily life. You know the deal I don't own...Oh wait our little Fox friend has already pointed that out.**

Chapter 6

When I came to I was laying in a seat on Reese's lap. I sat up blearily and rubbed my eyes. The back of my head throbbed painfully. I reached a hand up to touch it gingerly and I winced.

"That bastard hit you pretty hard." Tori said. I turned to her and noticed we were in a helicopter and we weren't alone. A girl and a guy sat across from us.

"What are you in for?" The girl asked with what sounded like an Australian accent.

"Well, I bought a car, turned out to be a giant alien robot." I responded looking around me.

"They took your bag." Reese informed me.

"Crap."

We got off the helicopter at the Hoover Dam. Agent Simmons met us.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. Do you want a latte or coffee?" he asked.

"No I've got something better in mind." I said with a devilish smirk. "Simmons I've got a proposition for ya."

"I'm listening." He said looking suspicious.

"Well, you need information, right?" I asked sweetly.

"Right..."

"And you have access to Reese's and Tori's Juvy records don't cha?"

"Right..." He said.

"Well, all I want you to do is get rid of them and you have all the info you need."

"Done." He said and strode off.

"That was great, Alex." Tori said hugging me.

"I know." I said grinning.

We walked after him.

Inside we met the Secretary of Defense, John Keller. Agent Simmons took the group of us off to a chamber. I stared up at it, my head tilted slightly.

"What you're about to see is classified." Simmons said.

"We're already seeing it." I pointed out.

He ignored me.

"Holy crap. Is that..." Tori started.

"Yes, yes it is." I said.

"We think that when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitation field screwed up his telemetry and crashed into the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934." Said one of Simmons lackeys, Banachek.

"We call him NBE-1." Simmons added.

I coughed and gestured to the giant frozen robotsicle. "That's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons.

"You may want to write that down."Tori added.

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, cars, space flight: ll reverse engineered by studying him. NBE-1." he sneered at us. "That's what we call it!"

Mr. Keller saved me from wasting energy with retort.

"And you didn't think the United States Military needed to know you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?"

"Until these events we had no credible threats to national security." Banachek said having the dignity to look ashamed.

"Well you got one now." Mr. Keller said striding off.

"Ooh, I like this guy." I whispered to Tori and Reese.

Tori and Reese laughed.

"This is also classified." Simmons said as he led us through a path. We came to a giant viewing window. Inside was a gigantic cube. As we came closer I could _feel _the energy pulsing throughout the cube with every fiber of my being. I cringed for a moment deciding what to make of it. I could also _see _ the energy flowing from the cube. It made my hair stand on end.

The three of us placed our hands on the glass. The cube whirred and the energy flowed faster. The current seemed to flow from the cube to wherever we placed our hands.

"What are you doing?" One of the soldiers, Epps asked.

"You can't see that?" I asked taking my hand away from the glass. When I did the energy stopped flowing to me and swirled aimlessly.

"See what?" He asked coming closer.

"The weird silvery energy!" I asked gesturing wildly to the cube.

"Uhm. Should we?" Captain Lennox asked scratching his head looking perplexed.

"No I don't think so." Reese said thoughtfully backing away.

We followed Simmons down another hall.

"Apparently that cube is an energy source. And we've begun to channel it."

"You're right," I said. "That cube is called the Allspark. The Decepticons are after it, so we need to get it into the hands of the Autobots, the good guys."

Captain Lennox looked at me for a moment before turning to Simmons suspiciously. "You said you've channeled it. How so?"

We came into a room that looked like a fallout shelter. In the center of the room was a box made of reinforced glass. We were made to put on eye goggles.

"Does anyone have any sort of cellular devices or other electronic devices?" Simmons asked.

"I have a Nokia." Glenn, the guy from the helicopter said holding up his phone.

"Great." Simmons said and placed it in the box and locked it, then flipped a switch.

A ray of concentrated energy flowed from a ray and aimed at the phone. Suddenly the phone transformed into a miniature robot. It beat itself violently against the box and turned itself into a gun and shot at it.

"Oh Nokia's are nasty. Gotta respect the Japanese. They know the way of the Samurai." Simmons said. He was completely serious.

"Yeah, but Nokia's are from Finland." Maggie whispered.

Keller shushed her. "Yeah, but he's not totally right in the head."

I snickered.

Simmons neutralized the little monster and I froze. I stood staring at the monster that had been created using the energy from the cube. Tori and Reese must have both came to the same conclusion.

Reese gasped. "Oh my God."

I started freaking out. When I freak out I blabber unintelligently.

"They're making an evil murderous army...This will mean the death of thousands...Now I understand what Optimus meant when he said he felt guilty...Oh crap...crapcrapcrap."

Captain Lennox grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "Who's making an army? Who's dying? Why is he guilty?"

Tori sighed and shooed him. By this time I was blabbering a stream of indiscernible obscenities.

"Excuse me Captain." Tori said politely. She proceeded to slap me across the face and shake me violently.

"Get a hold of yourself woman!" She yelled.

I immediately took a deep breath.

"Better?"

"Much. Thanks."

"Anytime."

Epps and Lennox stared at us incredulously for a moment.

"Will someone please explain what's going on?" Epps asked.

"Gladly. But first I need my bag." I said holding my hand out towards Simmons.

"No way. That bag was filled with all sorts of unregulated weapons."

"How'd you get your hands on weapons like that?" Epps asked.

"She builds them in her spare time in our basement." Reese explained while I glared at Simmons.

"Impressive." Lennox said.

"Yes thank you." I turned back to Simmons. "Now I really need that bag. We have very little time."

"I will not put the lives of my men in your hands."

"Give her the damn bag!" Lennox roared.

"Fine." Simmons snapped his fingers and a man stepped forward and placed the bag in my hand.

I rummaged through the contents as I spoke.

"The Decepticons are bad. Very bad. The robot you have in the containment chamber is Megatron, the leader as I said. He wants to get a hold of the Allspark. That would be bad. Actually that would be chaos. Actually I don't have a word in my vernacular to describe it-

"Apocalyptic?" Reese interjected.

"Perfect. Thank you. As I was saying."

"What happens if this Megatron gets the Allspark?" Keller asked, raising his hand.

Ha, the Secretary of Defense raised his hand to ask me a question. I couldn't even get mad at him for interrupting me.

"I'm getting to that Sir. Now as I was saying. When Megatron gets the Allspark he'll use it to erect an entire army. I'm sure I don't need to tell you what happens then." I looked at Simmons.

"If you didn't get the innuendo, we all die."

"Well as long as Megatron remains safely frozen we're perfectly fine." Tori said.

"Sir! The Cryo-stasis chamber has lost power!" Said an S-7 agent, as he barged in.

I facepalmed dramatically.

"You were saying?" I said turning to Tori.

"Look, you need to take me to Bumblebee. Now." I said to Simmons.

"I can't. He's confiscated."

"Well un-confiscate it." Reese said.

"No we don't know what that Robot will do-"

"Take her to her car! Now." Captain Lennox said pointing a gun at Simmons head.

I nodded approvingly. I like these guys more and more.

A standoff between the soldiers and S-7 ensued. Guns were aimed everywhere.

"Drop your weapon soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're going to shoot me?"

"Look, we didn't ask to be here!" Epps said a gun aimed to his head, while he aimed a gun to anothers.

"I'm ordering you under sector seven jurisdiction-"

"Yeah and I'm ordering you under I'm-gonna-kick-you're-ass jurisdiction if you don't take me to my car." I said angrily.

Epps shot me a grin.

"Yeah S-7 don't exist." he said.

"And we ain't takin' orders from a sector that don't exist." Lennox said.

"Listen, I'm gonna count to five-" Simmons started but Lennox cut him off.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna count to three." He cocked his gun.

"I love these guys!" I said. Then I noticed no one was doing anything. I frowned and pulled out weapon of my own.

I fired it up and held it up casually.

"I really think it would be in everyone's best interest if we went and got my car." I said nonchalantly.

"Really lil' girl? What are you going to do with that toy?"

I glared. I hate when people call me 'little'.

"Can you check and see if there's anyone in the room next door?" I asked a nearby agent. He left and came back quickly.

"Clear."

"Thank you kind sir. Now. I shall show you what this 'toy' does. Sorry about your wall."

"My wall? There's nothing wrong-"

I lifted my gun to eye level and pulled the trigger.

When the smoke cleared we all got a good view of the devastation. The wall was pretty much gone.

I turned and aimed the gun at Simmons.

"You. With the personality complex. My car. Now. Or so help me, you will be next."

"Alright. You want to put the fate of humanity into the fate of some girls Camaro? Go ahead."

We filed out into the hall. I was wearing triumphant smirk that quickly faded.

Oh _Crap_.


End file.
